


The Fiercest Warrior

by aban_ataashi



Series: Lion Hearted (Rudi's Story) [4]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: ansare - to hardly breathe, to be out of breath(Or: Rudi keeps Vela entertained on a rainy afternoon)
Series: Lion Hearted (Rudi's Story) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Fiercest Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> For the Unusual Words prompt: ansare - to hardly breathe, to be out of breath

Rudi was a tough woman. That was simply a fact. She’d faced off against a truly impressive array of enemies in her lifetime- wild beasts, fampyrs, cultists, _dragons-_ and she had bested every single one of them.

But this four-year old child was going to be the death of her.

“ _Vela!”_ Rudi shouted. “Vela, where did you get off to this time?”

A giggle echoed through the hallway, but no Vela appeared. Rudi shook her head, partly in amusement and partly in exasperation, and turned in a slow circle.

“Well, she seems to have disappeared! How lucky- now I can eat all the cookies in the kitchens, all by myself, and she’ll never know!” Rudi began a slow, exaggerated walk back to the stairway, and sure enough, before she could reach the steps a small brown blur darted from an alcove and attached itself to her legs.

“Cookie thief!” Vela shouted, holding tight to Rudi’s leg. “You’ll never get away with this!”

Rudi yelped in mock horror and let herself stumble to the ground. “You’ve bested me!” she cried, then lunged forward and scooped Vela into her arms. “ _Or have you?”_

Vela squealed as Rudi attacked her with a barrage of tickles, wriggling in Rudi’s grasp and retaliating as best she could until they were both lying on the floor, breathless with laughter.

“Do you surrender?”

“Never!”

Rudi laughed and released the little girl. Vela jumped up instantly, a huge grin on her face, but Rudi needed another moment to catch her breath. Her chest was aching, as were her legs and her back. Between the ‘battle’ and the fact that the day had been spent chasing Vela through the castle to keep her entertained as rain poured outside, Rudi was simply exhausted. She leaned back against the stone wall of the hallway, wondering how someone so little could have so much energy. Maybe Rudi was just getting old- her Ma always did say that children made a person age twice as fast.

Once Rudi finally caught her second wind, she pulled herself to her feet and gave Vela a mock bow. “You truly are the fiercest warrior in the land.”

Vela grinned, and looked up at Rudi with those big brown eyes that she _knew_ could be used to convince Rudi of just about anything. “Do fierce warriors get cookies?”

Rudi chuckled and took Vela’s hand to lead her down the stairs. “They sure do. _After_ they eat their dinner.”


End file.
